doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusaders of the Truth
The Crusaders of the Truth is a group of adventurers that came together over time, with the group becoming official in the year 463 DR. The group currently consists of 8 members, a couple of temporary allies and have a keep in Pharepaix, Harnania. They insist that you buy their merchandising. Members Current Members Motor Knight, a Human Fighter played by Tom. Jook Nukem, an Elf Rogue played by Julianna/Jub. (currently missing in action) Rodney Rune, a Dragonborn Bard played by Mclean/Mac. Daniel Taure, a Half-Elf Paladin played by Hunter. Doug Douginston, a Human Ranger played by Jeremy. Doofus Loofus, a Dwarf Monk played by Eddy. Apollo Flint, a Dragonborn Pirate played by Kory. Gowther, a Golem (Tiefling) Barbarian played by Ramy. Folkvarðr, a Lycan Barbarian played by Jakob. Devola, a Half-Elf Plague Doctor played by Ramy. Former Members TV Wizard, a Construct Wizard played by Shane. Taire, a Hob Goblin Fighter played by McLean/Mac (DM at time), NPC. Temporary Travelling Allies Father Dayle, A Human Paladin, played by McLean/Mac (DM at time), NPC. Doctor Alfonse, a Gnome Wizard, played McLean/Mac. Captain Jordie VanMorn , an Undead Human Bloodknight, played by Jeremy. Jane Salem, a Human Bladesinger played by Kory. Limo, A Smile fighter, played by Shane Callaway R. Thatcher, Story Arcs Arc 1: The Doom Snail Arc In Mundus Memia, five strangers meet in a quest that begins with a request. As they travel, they reveal clear talents, suggesting they are no ordinary group. Soon, however, it becomes clear there is much more to their mission than they first realized. Arc 2: The Riddle Arc A year after the devil snail's banishment, Daniel and new ally Doofus are called to Lardrik to investigate increased monster activity. With allies, old and new, joining the party in their quest, the mystery of Mt. Meyer looms on their journey. Arc 2.5: The Burning Drow Arc During the Riddle Arc, five other adventures are roped into aiding the island of Caeloria from an unusual drow problem. The unlikely heroes' small task soon becomes dire, as the islands history threatens to repeat itself, and a powerful force at the center of it all. Arc 3: Memoriae Arc The group, now known as the Crusaders of the Truth, meet again for the first meeting of Lux Aeterna. They are quickly pulled into some kind of simulation, where they learn the beginnings of the world, and two of the members are confronted with their past. Arc 4: The Keep Arc A series of small adventures the Crusaders partake in, mainly in Pharepaix, Harnania, where their new keep resides. Through these adventures, the heroes build connections, strengthen friendships, encounter unusual events, face powerful foes, find love, confront parts of their past, and work to find the Elemental Rings before someone much worse does. Arc 5: Para Bellum Arc The Crusaders decide it's finally time to start taking a stand against Sicarus. They target the land of Este, where a rebellion against a corrupt queen is taking place. Can the group pull of the attack, and will they be able to face the consequences of their actions? Arc 5.5: The Assassination (Evil) Arc Arc 6: Shadows and Flames Arc The group prepares to battle the upcoming demons, but there is so much more on the horizon. Creatures from the Shadowfell plan their advances, members of the party are tortured by their past, and the forces of time, space and fate are twisted. With the world falling in ruins, can the group finally make a blow to their enemies? Or will they shatter not just their bodies, but their minds? Arc 6.5: The Salvage(Evil) Arc Arc 7.5: The Prison Break (Evil) Arc Jook Nukem, Azanox and a new group of mercs and evil doers band together to free a prisoner from his life sentence. Arc 8: Clockwork and Dreams Arc Trivia *For the first two arcs of their adventure, the group did not have an official name. They referred to themselves in more joking names, such as the Band of Idiots, or Doug and Friends. *While TV Wizard was the first member of the Crusaders to die, he died as an enemy, not a friend. Gowther is officially the first Crusader to die while part of the crew. **While still technically dead, Gowther has returned to the Crusaders in the form of a Stone Golem made by Doctor Alfonse *Apollo is the only main character so far in Crusaders, and any of the large campaigns, to have an evil alignment. *Folkvarðr makes it the first time the Crusaders, and any party in the Doug and Friends set of adventures, has two members with the same class. **He is also the first member to originate from a different plane than the Material.